Fred!
by I.am.me. 2000
Summary: Poor Teddy is left to babysit James, Albus, Lily, Fred and Roxanne. Again. See what sticky mess is the result... I highly recommend you read it if you looove fluff and family fun with the Weasley/Potter clan. :D


**DISCLAIMER:** All recognized characters are property of J.K. Rowling even though I wish they were mine.

**Author's note:** I made up the ages of the Potters and Weasleys how I pleased, so please don't criticize about the ages, because I honestly don't know which is which.

* * *

**Fred!**

**Teddy- 15. James- 10. Albus- 7. Fred- 13. Roxie- 13. Lily- 5**

Teddy was babysitting, as usual. Today he was supposed to babysit at George's and Angie's. Harry needed to run an errand, so he dropped his children off there too.

"Why doesn't Dad trust ME to take care of myself?" said Fred outraged.

"I'm already 13!" he said, jumping up from the living room sofa.

"Ya! Me too!" said Roxanne, also jumping from her chair.

Teddy just chuckled to himself and said, "Honestly, no one trusts you two alone even if you were of age!"

Fred just huffed and looked at Roxanne: "Why don't we go and do something with James?"

With another huff, Roxanne jumped up, threw a glare at Teddy, and marched upstairs with Fred; James trailing behind her. Teddy smiled to himself and after a while started to laugh, startling Albus and Lily who were playing separately on the floor.

"What's so funny?" asked Albus, looking up from his toy broom set.

Teddy laughed again and said, "Let's just hope you two don't end up like those three."

He sat up and ruffled Lily's hair while walking to the kitchen. Lily sat crisscross on the floor, opposite to her brother on the floor. She stared intensely at what he was doing while sucking her thumb and holding a teddy bear in the other hand.

"Go away, Lily." said Albus, annoyed.

"Okay! You're no fun anyway.," responded Lily quite happily.

Lily skipped after Teddy in the kitchen.

"What are you doing, Teddy?" asked Lily, pulling at the hem of his T-shirt.

"Nothing, Lils. Just getting something to eat." he said looking down at her.

All of a sudden, they heard a crash coming from upstairs. Teddy's heart skipped a beat. His eyes widened.

"Fred! Roxie! Jamie! Get down here right now or I'll have to come up there myself!" he said rushing to the stairs.

"It's okay Teddy! I'll go for you!" said Lily, stepping confidently forward.

"I don't know Lils... You think you can handle them?" said Teddy, stroking her hair.

"Mhmm!" said Lily.

"All right, Lily." he said with a sigh.

Lily happily scurried up the stairs, dragging her teddy bear behind her. Lily walked down the hallway, opening and peering inside every door. When she got to the last one, she saw Roxanne, James, and Fred hovering over a smashed Quidditch trophy. They were all panicking, not knowing how to fix it, since they couldn't use magic when they weren't at school. Lily peered in and stood behind them. No one seemed to notice she had entered the room.

"What happened?" Lily finally asked innocently.

All three of them swerved around.

"Lily! What are you doing here?" whispered James in a panicked voice.

"I wanted to know what happened." Lily repeated.

"Well, it's none of your business, so buzz off!" hissed James, shooing her out of the door.

Fred took hold of Jamie's shoulder and said "No! She could tell Teddy what happened!" and yanked Lily back in.

"Sit here and don't move or say or touch anything." Fred instructed Lily, placing her down on his bed.

Lily nodded, highly interested.

"So what are we going to do? Dad is going to kill us if he finds out we smashed HIS FIRST Quidditch trophy!" said Roxanne, getting back on topic.

"Well, I guess we'll have to fix it with muggle supplies." suggested James, sighing.

"Yes, but how do we get it? If WE go downstairs, Teddy will surely ask us what we're up to and then tell on us!" implied Roxie.

All of a sudden, the 3 turned around to the fourth person in the room with smirks on their faces. At times like these, Lily hated to be the youngest because she was used for everything. Fred looked at the teddy bear Lily was holding in her hand (She called him Teddy) and quickly snatched it away. Lily was never parted from Teddy, so her eyes started watering and she held out her arms and cried,

"What are you going to do with Teddy?"

Roxanne and James looked at Fred with confused expressions.

"Oh, nothing YET, Lils. If you do what I ask you to do then maybe I'll give him back, alright?" said Fred evilly, patting the bear on the head. Lily sniffled.

"Well, w-what d-d-do you w-want me to do?" Lily asked wiping her eyes.

"I want you to sneak downstairs for me without being seen, and go into the kitchen. On the bottom drawer, there is a jar of glue." he started, happy he was getting his way.

Seeing Lily's confused face, he said:

"Its a clear jar of sticky stuff that's used to stick things together. Then, I want you to run back up here so we can fix this mess, okay?"

Lily looked unsure.

"Either that or Teddy goes..." taunted Fred, holding the bear just out of her reach.

Roxanne and Jamie just shrugged, although looked a little guilty.

"Okay, but if anything happens to Teddy, you're paying for it." said Lily, determined.

Lily jumped of the bed independently and rushed downstairs. Lily tiptoed into the kitchen, making sure nobody was there. She searched the bottom drawer and found the jar quickly because it was about half her size. Getting it up the stairs was the hard part. She struggled and panted and finally she got it up the stairs. Lily just decided to roll it the rest of the way.

"Now are you happy?" said Lily agitated as she entered the room. For a five year old, she had quite the attitude.

"Very." said Fred smiling at her.

"Now, if you please, can I have my Teddy back?" said Lily, holding out her arms for it.

"Not just yet. If you want Teddy back, you have to keep a lookout outside while we fix this so none of the annoyances can come in." said Fred.

Lily huffed angrily and marched out the door. Outside, she could hear the three of them murmuring about how they were going to fix the bloody trophy. After what seemed like eternity, they finally opened the door.

"All done!" said James with a smirk.

"NOW can I have Teddy back?" exhaled Lily, exasperated.

She put on her best pouty face. Anyone would fall for that face; even Fred. Fred tried hard not to look at her and resisted, but it didn't take long until he finally said,

"Oh, alright Lil!"

Lily clapped her hands together and squealed in delight when he handed her the plush bear.

"BUT," started Fred, raising a finger, "there's one more thing I need you to help us with,"

"And just what might that be?" asked little Lily, hands on her hips, cocking an eyebrow to complete the exact image of her mother.

"We need you to help us pull a prank on Al," said Roxie with a smirk on her face.

"Okay!" said Lily, highly interested. She loved pulling pranks on Al.

"So what's it gonna be this time?" asked James evilly.

This time, Roxie was the one who came up with the prank. The other three watched her eye the jar of glue left in the corner.

"We pour the glue on him." said Roxie, equally evil and rubbing her hands together.

"Excellent thinking, Roxie," said Fred grinning.

"So what do I do?" asked Lily impatiently.

"You're going to distract him and bring him to the bottom of the balcony so we can add a few more things to the glue and pour it from above." finished Roxanne, rising from her seat on the floor.

"How come I always get the boring part?" Lily whined.

"Someday, you'll become older, and someday, you will join us, master pranksters on our journey rising to greatness!" said James, every word dramatically.

"Okay, Mr. I-want-to-be-an-actor-when-I-grow-up-because-I'm-supposedly-good-at-acting, let's get to it, then!" said Fred, laughing.

Once again, the three master pranksters pushed their apprentice out the door. Lily pondered about her task. Now that she thought of it, distracting Albus would be a lot harder than she thought. Coming down the stairs, Teddy stopped her.

"So how is everything up there?" he asked, a little worried.

"Everything is...is fine!" Lily said, dashing off so he wouldn't ask her more questions.

She resumed her spot across Albus on the floor.

"What now, Lily?" said the agitated young wizard, not even glancing up from his broom set.

"I...," Lily had no idea what to say,

"I...," Lily glanced around, trying to find something distracting. Albus now looked up expectantly at his little sister.

"I...YOUR UNDERWEAR IS ON FIRE!" she yelled, having it been the first thing to pop in her mind.

"WHAT?" gasped Albus, looking down at himself.

"Not the ones you're wearing, stupid! James brought all your pairs from home and... and burned them all here to say it was Fred!" said Lily quickly, pulling him by the hand.

Albus totally fell for it. Poor thing. Lily brought him directly under the balcony outside. She glanced up and saw three impatient pranksters glaring down at her. Clearly, they had been done quite a while.

"Where's James? I'm gonna kill that boy!" said Albus, trying to break free from Lily.

"He's right here, " said Lily, trying to keep him in one place, while the talented pranksters above were having a hard time aiming for him.

"You wait here. I'll get him! But STAY here! Don't move, okay!" said Lily, quickly running away, leaving an exasperated Albus behind.

Finally, Fred was able to aim straight at Albus. Great! The glue was falling right on target when- No! At the last second, Albus got out of the way and Teddy flung the front door open; The clear, sticky substance splattered all over him!

"FRED!" the voice boomed, crashing the way it did all the way upstairs.

Albus turned around, utterly confused. Lily, who had joined them upstairs when they did it, ducked under the bed, knowing that Teddy was in a dangerous mood, and she didn't want to get involved. Roxanne slid behind a bookcase, leaving no room for Fred or James to hide. Fred and Jamie looked so scared when the door to the room flung open revealing a sopping Teddy, covered from head to toe in glue. Teddy lunged for them, and tackled the two boys to the ground, purposely smearing them with glue.

"Aghhhhh!" yelled James, slipping from Teddy's grasp and running out the door.

Teddy was covering Fred in leftover glue when he heard Roxanne's giggle from behind the bookcase.

"Who just so happens to be there?" said Teddy sarcastically, grabbing Roxanne's arm and pulling her to the ground with him just as Fred tackled them both to the floor.

Just then, they heard another argument spring from downstairs.

"Why'd you burn up all my underwear?" they heard Albus knock James to the ground.

"I WHAT?" asked James completely grossed out.

"You heard me!" Albus yelled back.

"Why would I even want to touch your stinky undergarments? Gross!" retorted Jamie.

"How should I know?" squealed Albus, flaring his arms wildly.

At the sound of that, Lily couldn't contain her giggles any longer and gave in. Teddy, Fred, and Roxie immediately stopped tackling each other.

"Who's this?" asked Teddy, playing along.

He crept up from behind, and pulled her out from under the bed, tickling her till there were tears coming out her eyes.

"Stop, Teddy! Stop!" yelled the little five-year-old in surrender, now also covered in glue.

"There. Now we're all even." said Teddy, as he looked upon all the others covered in glue. Even Albus, their original target, was now covered in glue, along with the rest of the house.

"Well, we'd better fix the house and ourselves up before George and Angie kill me." stated Teddy.

"Oh, shiiiii- I mean... Shoot! They're back in twenty minutes!" said Roxie as Teddy glared at her for almost saying a word Ginny would kill him for letting Lily hear.

"Roxie, you get James and Al to stop fighting downstairs- What ever were they fighting about?" Teddy interrupted himself.

Lily seemed to sink back into her own shadow.

"Anyway, make sure they're washed up. Fred, you start clearing any glue off the house and Lily, I'll get you cleared up." said Teddy.

Finally, barely two minutes before George and Angie came, everything was almost in order.

"Act natural," Teddy instructed as they heard George, Harry, and Angie burst into image from the fireplace.

"So how has everything been?" asked Angie, stepping towards Teddy.

"Just fine!" replied Teddy and the rest of them nodded vigorously.

"Well, I'm glad that went well because I honestly didn't think it would!" chuckled both George and Harry. Angie slapped them hard on the arm.

"So, Jamie, Al, Lils? Ready to go?" asked Harry.

"Aww! Do we have to?" they whined.

"Yes, I think your aunt and uncle will be giving you back anyway if you don't." chuckled Harry.

The three young Potters stomped out the door angrily, not saying anything.

"Thanks again, Teddy! Oh, and thanks George, Angie, for letting me leave them here!" said Harry walking out.

When the four Potters were buckled up in the car, James broke the silence.

"Why don't we use the Floo to get back?"

"I don't trust Floo powder with a certain little red-head..." replied Harry eyeing Lily.

"Dad?" interrupted Al.

"Yes, Al?" answered Harry.

"James burnt all my underwear today." he said flatly.

"I DID NOT!" yelled James back at him.

And that's how one of the many discussions on the way back home to the Potters emerged.

* * *

**Please R&R!**

**Hope you guys liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**:D**


End file.
